


Only four senses (but that doesn’t make any sens)

by My_Dear_Feather



Series: Clones’ oddly joyful relationships [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Dubious Consent, Glove Kink, Kissing, M/M, Power Play, Sexual Tension, Touching, not explicit, so much feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dear_Feather/pseuds/My_Dear_Feather
Summary: Awaking confused and in total darkness, Fives meets an unknown brother who wants to play with him a bit. And the results are more than conclusive…
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Clones’ oddly joyful relationships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841377
Kudos: 30
Collections: Echo&Fives





	Only four senses (but that doesn’t make any sens)

**Author's Note:**

> I called this work like this because I found a few incoherencies in it, including the fact that Fives was able to relax when he clearly shouldn’t have, which was a bit unrealistic but well…
> 
> (English is not my first language so sorry if you see some grammar mistakes!)

When Fives awoke, it was dark. A complete darkness everywhere which frightened him when he opened his eyes, without seeing anything else than absolutely nothing. Turning his head from left to right, the breathing rushed, he felt something brushing against his eyelashes when he closed them again. It wasn’t a harsh material, although it was tight, but rather flexible and pleasant when touching, like fabric.

Fives couldn’t think. He was feeling odd and… confused. He tried to stand up – because he had the clear impression of being sitting – but his muscles didn’t react. Trying again with no more success, Fives realized that his members, inexplicably, wouldn’t obey. It was as if they were ordered, or more likely forced, to stay exactly where they were put.  
His hands were dangling behind his back, holding on to each other like on a romantic walk, although they seemed to be a bit bored. His feet weren't more decided to move either, ardently rubbing against the rough legs of a chair because something was itching his ankles.

Fives couldn’t think. And he didn’t know why but his brain didn’t seem able to do an action as hard as just turning itself on, like someone had exhausted it or even forbidden it to work. His actions being thus very limited, it didn’t prevent Fives from being afraid. Quickly, his breath fastened while he was trying to see the slightest bit of light in this black hole. He tried to flee but his body didn’t respond more than when he had tried before. His brain was only capable of emitting a simple word which resonated in his head: ‘DANGER’.

While panic was invading him, Fives realized that he was no longer in control of his own life: he seemed prisoner of this body which no longer wanted to let him see the word, move a muscle or hear anything! He wanted to leave this shell, to scream and, sure that someone had also stolen his voice, he did it.  
Glad to notice that he still had a voice and intact ears, he was however terrified to hear that only a weak sound escaped his throat, as if the fear had taken the last freedom he still possessed. He tried again, pronouncing a word this time: ‘Please’. Immediately, Fives heard it resonate around him, then the silence invaded him again.

But not for long, since he thought he heard other sounds then: repeated, harsh, firm and more and more powerful sounds: footsteps. Yeah, that was definitely footsteps that Fives was hearing coming from his right and, turning his head without seeing anything more, he wondered who they belonged to.

However, now that they seemed close to him, he was starting to feel his fear grow in his leaping chest. Fives could hear his own rushed breath behind the footsteps sounds which were still going on, like they would never get to him and Fives was in fact in another dimension, unreachable for humans. At one point, he realized that the footsteps were now coming from his left, as if the one they belonged to had passed behind him.

Fives sharply turned his head towards the noise which wouldn’t stop from moving, in fact circling him, without doing anything else. He must have seemed panicked, looking everywhere like that, but who wouldn't have been when hearing those footsteps which were so close to him? And the one who was producing them was clearly enjoying himself because he didn’t end this little game quickly. Meanwhile, Fives was hiding his fear less and less well, feeling watched without being able to do the same and the word ‘DANGER’ was resonating louder than ever in his head.

Because this wasn’t normal. He had called for help and this someone had come but without actually helping him. All seemed so confused in his mind. In fact, the only answer he found to this was that this person hadn’t come to help him.

‘Good evening Fives.’

He felt his blood freeze in his veins and his heart jump against his chest like the time had stopped. Because this single sentence was proving some questionable intentions or because this voice was his? He didn’t know, but as soon as this clone had pronounced these three words, Fives had jumped in surprise – but also in fear – and this certainly hadn't gone unnoticed by the mysterious clone's eyes who were now before him.

That’s also at this point he realized that someone had removed his armor, his blacks and in fact – his breathing fastened at this conclusion – all he had on him was his ruffled skin. On the other hand, the characteristic sound of the friction of greaves when walking told Fives that the clone who was getting closer was wearing a complete armor. From that, he felt even more uncomfortable and above all, vulnerable.

‘What the hell, man?’ he exclaimed, hiding a slight voice shaking, ‘you drugged me, didn’t you? Because I don’t remember anything and I feel completely…’

But suddenly, the clone put his gloved hand on his torso, which made him jump, shiver – because Fives didn’t think he was so close – and made him lose his words. This so gentle but imposing hand went slowly up on his chest, like it knew that the body under it would obey. In truth, it was no longer functional, except for his heart which seemed to run a marathon. Was he the one who had stolen him the control of his own body?

Given the confident way that dominant hand gripped his throat, without tightening it, it seemed obvious to him. Above all, he felt a hot breath in the hollow of his right ear murmuring: ‘Shhhhhhh…’ before releasing his neck and retreating.

The clone was still close, though, Fives could hear him remove parts of his armor which were falling loudly on the ground. There was no more question to ask now about the danger he was risking if he stayed one more second in… no matter where he was. Fives madly and helplessly ordered his body to stand up, move or even just to react, which must have appeared like a pathetic situation for the clone who was watching.

‘Come on, Fives… We both know you want this.’  
‘No!’ Fives exclaimed, ‘I…’ 

But once again, he interrupted, feeling that the mysterious clone was before him again. Without any embarrassment, he sat on Fives’ lap whose body was so tense that he was almost shaking. Moreover, he was feeling that clone’s skin on his and that was making him even more uncomfortable. Knowing that he was just there, watching him, maybe even smirking and appreciating his power, that was making him mad… because he couldn’t do anything, really.

‘Really?’ the clone said with the same voice as his, ‘I’m pretty sure that what I see before me is saying otherwise.’

He put his index on Fives' sweaty forehead and pushed it very lightly. In spite of himself, his head tilted back without any resistance and fell on the back of the chair, leaving his neck totally exposed and access free. The clone had a little mocking laugh in front of so much ease and Fives felt weak, because unable to straighten. Without waiting any longer, because perhaps that impatience had finally invaded him, the clone resumed to pet more intensely Fives’ torso, which was, at this point, nearly in apnea.

‘I only kept these’ the clone intervened while getting his gloved hands higher, ‘because you seem to like them, don’t you?’

Indeed, the sensation was so hypnotizing that the simplest way was just to let go. Anyway, given his confused mind, he felt unable to fight. And beyond that, there was a mix of enjoyment and hunger in this clone’s voice which was making him go crazy. He shyly nodded twice, earning a new little laugh from the clone.  
Finally very impatient, he aimed even higher and bent on Fives, closing his lips on his very exposed neck. He could clearly feel his pulse pounding against his skin at high speed when he kissed it.

‘Look at you’ he articulated without stopping, ‘so desperate to get more… How could you deny these emotions earlier while I can feel them vibrate against me right now?’  
‘Who are you?’ Fives breathed, vainly trying to make a list in his head of all the brothers who could have dared such a thing.  
‘Why do you think you can’t see me?’ the clone murmured back in his ear before catching his earlobe between his lips.

While his hands were still moving on their way, Fives thought that all these feelings were unbearable, that it needed to stop and quickly. He couldn’t imagine the torture he would feel if the moment lasted. Sadly for him, the clone who was taking care of him didn’t seem to think the same thing:

‘Your skin is so soft, I just want to…’

But he didn’t bother to finish his sentence and did what he had in mind, causing an intense pain to Fives who felt a violent aggressiveness penetrating his flesh. He responded to this action by a weak cry, which looked like the ones that made wounded prey before getting devoured. But against all odds, the pain quickly went out while the clone was again concentrating on the poetry that his hands were exerting on a Fives who no longer knew if he was even still alive.

‘Would you like to feel them lower?’

Fives exhaled loudly all the air blocked in his lungs in response and almost instantly, he felt the clone rise to kneel before him. At this point, Fives’ brain looked like marmalade and his body had completely given up faced to this mysterious clone who, for a unknown reason, wanted to relax him. Honestly, his mission was already fulfilled, Fives thought, and in so little time that he was ashamed.

‘Don’t worry’ the clone gently said while Fives felt his hands on his knees, ‘it will only make you feel good…’

How long did this last? Fives had no idea but the first two minutes were almost unbearable. And it was a luck that he couldn't move a muscle, otherwise there would have been some damages. Then, he got used to the sensation and all became more enjoyable. But in fact, all was so pleasant that he even became impatient to feel more. However, the clone before him imposed him his own rhythm and Fives couldn’t negotiate it, although he growled several times to urge him.

‘Do you know how beautiful you are right now?’ the clone whispered while rising his head, ‘I’m thinking about keeping you like that all night…’

Fives opened his mouth to clearly express his agreement with this idea he thought was great, but he didn’t have time to because the clone talked again, while making his hands play again and they knew where to go to make Fives shiver:

‘And what if I wanted to leave you there, now?’

He had a smirk in his voice, Fives could hear it and so, it was very easy to know what to respond to that:

‘Please no!’

Obviously, it was the right answer because the clone instantly rose and passionately kissed Fives – who hadn’t seen it coming at all – but who quickly adapted to this unforeseen – but very good – situation. Even at this point, the clone knew what he was doing and for Fives, there was only one question which was still mattering for his eyes filled with pleasure:

‘Who are you? he asked again, without stopping to kiss.  
‘You know me’ the clone answered half in his mouth, ‘that’s all I can say. But maybe one day, you’ll learn the truth.’

A bit disappointed, Fives bit his lip but the other ignored it. A second later, he was back on his lap and was pressing against him, wanting to increase the contact and Fives could only accept it and welcome the warmth and the sweetness, responding by his tongue, while the clone petted his black hair with his gloved hands. And that lasted, lasted, lasted.

‘Now, I’m going to put you back to sleep with this little needle and when you’ll awake, you will be peacefully laying in you bunk.’ 

Fives wanted to protest, make the moment last even more since this was so good and rare for him, but his mouth seemed too busy to make the slightest sound. In fact, his body seemed so used: his hair, mouth, neck, torso… he felt like he was owned.

‘Did you like this? Feeling me, without knowing who I am?’

Fives had felt so many emotions in this moment: embarrassment, vulnerability, fear, impatience, excitation, joy, peace… So he didn’t take long before stammering like a child, drowned under the desire to get more: 

‘Yes, yes.’

And the clone’s hands gripped even more on Fives’ hair when he lowered the head towards the hollow of his ear and murmured back, satisfied, proud, victorious, like all had gone as he had planned:

‘Perfect. I have a pretty holo vid of you now.’  
‘Wait, what?’

And the clone implanted the needle in his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Fives will learn the truth! To be continued (in the serie)…
> 
> (sorry for the spoil, now you know that the mysterious clone is Rex but you can always imagine it’s someone else if you want to…)


End file.
